Poker Face
by Murdock129
Summary: Songfic HG/WW Diana can't hold her Poker Face any longer, can't pretend she loves Bruce, when the true object of her affections if just there in arms reach. Rated T for Language, Set to Poker Face by Lady Gaga, Read and Review. Non-Scarverse


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Poker Face or Lady Gaga DX

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_  
I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Lovegame and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart  
_

Our bodies pressed together, my tall feminine form against the hard form of his chest, able to feel the rippling muscles of his bare chest against my thinly covered breasts, his lips were on mine, kissing me slowly, opening my mouth and letting him push his tongue into my mouth, his and mine beginning to dance slowly together.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
_

I pressed myself against him, my breasts barely covered by the thin material of my night-dress, our tongues dancing together, letting him lead and dominate mine, my own thoughts beginning to wander from the man in front of me, the man kissing me right now. He continued to kiss me oblivious as someone else entered my mind, mentally screaming at myself to think about Bruce.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
_

I fought to think of him, to focus my mind on the handsome dark haired man, whose mouth was against mine, his tongue dancing with mine, his hands moving to caress my curvaceous form, stroking my tanned skin through the thin nightdress. But it was virtually impossible for me, so hard to think of Bruce when another person filled my thoughts, another person stole my thoughts away from Bruce and took them all for herself.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_

_  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
_  
_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvellous_

I couldn't help it, I couldn't think of Bruce, every time he touched my body, and each kiss wasn't him. I couldn't think of him, couldn't feel him kissing me, I could only feel her. Her smooth and powerful fingers stroking across my silky skin, her fingernails, talons as I would affectionately call them, brushing my sensitive skin. I couldn't help but scream out internally that I was kissing Bruce, that he was a man and it was wrong, that he wasn't the woman I loved.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No she can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
_

Slowly our lips parted, my blue eyes opening and looking up at him, seeing the love and adoration shining in his eyes, god he loved me so much, and I didn't love him in return, not the way he loved me. He had spent so long; hurt so much to be able to tell me that he loved me, and when he kissed me, all I could think about was her, the woman I had hid my affections for and my love for since I met her, the woman who herself was still hurting over the man who she has lost.

_  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

"Bruce", my voice instantly betrayed my thoughts and feelings, tears beginning to well in my sapphire eyes "We can't do this anymore, I can't do this". He looked heartbroken, causing me whisper the answer to his unspoken question, "Bruce I'm a lesbian, and…. I'm in love with someone else"

His voice was hoarse and agonized as he whispered "Who?"

My own voice showed my hurt as I whispered the name of my beautiful red haired angel, the wonderful feisty woman who has stolen my heart and who was the only person, man or woman who I had ever loved. "Bruce it's Shayera, I'm in love with Shayera"


End file.
